


Freshly Ground Spices

by Chloryl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloryl/pseuds/Chloryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're people who've made your life worthwhile and ruined it in one go. If you read between the lines, it could be the start of something <i>beautiful.</i></p>
<p>Reader x Various</p>
<p>[A response to DamnBlackHeart’s “120 Theme Ficlets” challenge on Lunaescence]</p>
<p>1: Faith | Gokudera Hayato</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freshly Ground Spices

** Faith : you’ll never stop believing **

 

His name is Hayato and they tell you he’s not coming back.

The sky is falling apart and your heart is on the verge of shattering but you stay strong for _his sake_ , because you know he’s already broken. They’re leaving it up to you to pick up the pieces, but you know they don’t want you to.

You won’t forget him, never. You knew the instant he locked eyes with you, that fleeting moment before the pale pink smoke tore him away from you forever, the moment Tsuna reappeared and said, _I’m sorry, I’m sorry_ , even though you knew you were supposed to be the one comforting him and not the other way around. They’re warning you now that it could very well be a different world, a different future that you’re diving into without knowing what lay on the other side. They’re telling you not to go but all you see is a swirl of pink and you can almost hear his voice again.

Living knowing he’s gone forever is one thing. Living knowing that you could’ve done something to get him back is quite another. And you can’t accept that. You can’t.

It’s like dying again when you stumble into familiar arms but the eyes you’re looking into are brown and not the familiar green you’re longing to see. And your heart nearly stops when you hear his reply as you ask him if he knows where Gokudera is.

_Who?_

It’s worse than you feared, but somehow you realize you’ve known it all along. A week later, Tsuna introduces you to a _different_ man with _his_ Storm ring and _his_ Uri on his right shoulder and you wonder if you’d have fallen for _this_ man if you’d grown up in this parallel world.

Turns out the future you had.

You can’t go back anymore and even though your future isn’t set in stone, there’s a part carved out of your heart that can never be replaced. He’s gone and he won’t come back. You had settled it yourself by jumping in after him.

_His name is Hayato,_ you tell Tsuna. _Gokudera Hayato. You met him in middle school. He’s from Italy. He’s your right-hand man._

_[Name], I’m busy,_ he says distractedly, twirling the pen in his fingers. You feel your chest tighten and the air in the room suddenly feels colder. This is the Tsunayoshi who never met Gokudera and as you watch him you feel yourself crumble.

There’s nothing left in this world to hold onto.

There are an infinite number of them, aren’t there? Do you think that _maybe_ , in one of these parallel worlds, that he’s still alive? Of course, of course, he _had_ to be. He simply had to.

And that's enough. Life would go on. Tsuna’s Storm Guardian would ask for your hand in marriage and you’d say yes. Never quite forgetting that by taking on this future, there’d be a better one for a young, silver-haired boy with a nasty temper and a beautiful smile. Never quite forgetting that his name is Hayato, and that by taking him away from you, maybe another you from another time would have the happy ending you’ve always wanted.


End file.
